


Twenty-four Hours with the Dead

by TyrannoNoddy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Constructed Reality, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, F/M, Fiction vs reality, Friendship/Love, Possession, Romance, Self-Doubt, Spirit World, Talking To Dead People, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Truth and Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoNoddy/pseuds/TyrannoNoddy
Summary: "If it were possible, I suppose... I'd like to talk to *her* one more [time]."What if Shuichi had a chance to act on that fleeting impulse to speak to Kaede after she died? A post-V3 fanfic where a mysterious means of contacting the dead is found, and where Shuichi might just get that chance - especially now that he knows the truth about her case.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

Shuichi had been detained for one hundred days at this point. Just when he, Maki and Himiko thought they were free from the nightmare that was the Killing School Semester, they became captives again.

The few moments they saw of the outside world, it looked mundane yet eerily empty. Before they could discover the true state of the world, mysterious people in black suits and glasses showed up out of nowhere, forcing them to be detained in an unknown location. These people claimed it was to protect them, but they were very threatening in their approach and forced them to abide by their conditions.

After Shuichi prepared himself for the day, he walked through the only exit into a common room. There he saw Maki and Himiko. Neither seemed to be in a good mood.

‘It’s day one hundred,’ Shuichi said.

‘You’re actually counting? You don’t have anything better to do?’ Maki said.

‘Well given we’re stuck here and everyone has refused to explain anything, not really.’

‘What do they even want with us?’ Himiko said. ‘Danganronpa’s now over, we should be free. If this place didn’t drain my magic, we’d be out of here in no time.’

Maki looked to the floor. ‘They seem suspicious of us. Especially with all of those strange tests and brain scans they’ve been doing to us. Do they think we might be more compromised than we know?’

Shuichi raised a finger to his chin. ‘Maybe. With Tsumugi dead and no virtual records of the killing game uncovered, we can’t know anything for sure.’

‘When was the last time they called for your assistance, anyway? It feels like it’s been a while since you’ve been out and had something to tell us about the excavation site.’

‘It has to be at least a month. At most I hear a few reports these days. They keep trying to find anything that’s left of the killing game, but they won’t say anything about why.’

Maki raised an eyebrow. ‘And yet they still ask you for assistance even if they’re suspicious of you?’

‘From what I can tell, there’s nobody with the skills of a detective in this investigation. At the very least, they seem to rely on my talent.’

‘Is that all anyone sees you as? Some detective? Why are you even going along with it when we don’t even know if we can trust these people?’

‘It’s not an ideal situation, but what else can I do here? They haven’t exactly given us much in the way of keeping us occupied, so it’s all I can really do. I wish they’d let you guys come though, being surrounded by scary people in suits isn’t ideal.’

‘I’m just sick of being imprisoned again. The moment we’re free, it’s taken from us.’

Knock knock.

‘Aww, I was just about to fall asleep,’ Himiko said.

The door opened, and one of their mysterious captors walked into the room.

‘Who are you?’ Shuichi said.

‘Agent 19. Saihara, your presence is requested in the field.’


	2. Necromancy

Shuichi was surrounded by agents watching him. He tensed up as he sat in the vehicle he was in, one shrouded in darkness in its interior with no view of outside. Agent 19 sat opposite from him, watching his every move. He wanted to protest the intense security, but he knew by now it wasn’t worth it.

Suddenly, their vehicle stopped. All of the agents stood up and began walking out.

‘Saihara, with me,’ Agent 19 said.

Shuichi tried to get a read of her, but like her fellow agents, she showed no signs of emotion, almost like a machine doing its job. Her hair was straight, brown and cut to neck’s length, and her skin was pale.

‘Why do you want me here this time?’ Shuichi said.

‘We have found an object that seems to be acting strangely, almost like it has some kind of supernatural energy to it,’ Agent 19 said.

Shuichi’s face grew a look of confusion. ‘What do you mean, supernatural? Are you sure it’s not just more advanced technology?’

‘We looked for signs of any technology inside the object, however none could be found. It is simply an inanimate object that’s behaving strangely.’

‘Where are we going? Why not simply grab the object and take it back to your base?’

‘That is the thing – it refuses to leave. Everyone who has touched it so far has been hurt by it.’

Shuichi’s voice grew slightly exasperated. ‘Then why bring me along?’

‘The object was found in the ruins of one of your fellow students, Korekiyo Shinguji. Since you actually knew Shinguji, we felt that you might have some understanding of what he possesses here.’

Shuichi didn’t speak, he merely though back to his time with Korekiyo and what it resulted in. He was definitely one of the stranger classmates he knew, but he loved to discuss anthropology with him. Despite his creepy demeanour, he proved to be quite insightful on the topic, however his experience with anthropology resulted in a special interest with the dead because of his sister, who he seemed to be infatuated with.

Korekiyo was convicted of two murders done in the name of his sister. Shuichi just assumed everything he did with the séance was an act to cause the murder that never really could’ve happened, and that the spirit of his ‘sister’ inside him was just a result of the trauma of losing her. However, if he had a strange object in his room, then perhaps there could be some truth to what he claimed about the dead.

Shuichi and Agent 19 walked through piles of ruins of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and saw agents in a circle around something.

Shuichi tried to see what the agents were looking at. ‘What do you want me to do?’

Agent 19 continued to be unwavering and monotone. ‘We have excavated what remains in Shinguji’s room. Besides the object, we have found lots of other strange possessions, as well as books and writings from him. Now that the excavation is complete and this mysterious object harms whoever tries to take it, we want to see if any of these can tell us what this is. You know him best out of anyone here, so you will probably understand anything he says better than any of us.’

‘What’s the object that’s acting strangely? Can I see it?’

Agent 19 gestured to the agents surrounding the object to make an opening. ‘Here. Do not touch it, whatever you do.’

Shuichi looked down to see what appeared to be a wooden mask on the ground. It was large enough to go around the entire face, and it was painted in black and white on the front to give it a skull-like look.

‘Has anyone tried to move the mask without touching it?’ Shuichi said.

‘We have tried several tools, even drones, but they all end up destroyed. The most we can move it is a few metres, the moment we get close to leaving the remains of the room it acts out. Anyway, you better start looking through Shinguji’s stuff.’

Shuichi walked to the books and objects arranged and began looking for anything that could be connected to the mask. Most of the objects were just various artefacts from around the world, and the books were all about various cultures and their spirituality and relationship with the dead. Among these large books was something smaller and less refined though, simply titled ‘Necromancy Diary’ with Korekiyo’s name on it.

_Yes, that’s it. That’s what you need._

‘How do you know this is right?’ Shuichi said. He turned around only to see a group of confused faces.

‘Who are you talking to?’ Agent 19 said.

‘It has to be one of you.’

_It’s not one of them, Shuichi. Grab the mask, and my voice will be heard._

Shuichi now saw for himself that nobody spoke, meaning that this was likely supernatural. That, or he was going crazy after being contained for so long.

_You’re not going insane. Grab the mask, I cannot speak to them until I have you connect with it._

Shuichi slowly picked up the diary and stood up. ‘Guys, do you trust me? Well, trust me to investigate for you?’

‘Have you found something?’ Agent 19 said.

‘Well, this mask is definitely supernatural, because I think it’s trying to talk to me. It’s asking me to grab it.’

‘But that will harm you. Why would it be fine with you and not the rest of us?’

‘I don’t get it either, but has anyone of you been asked to grab it? Have any of you heard anything?’

Another agent spoke. ‘I was the first to touch it. No words, but I did hear what I think was screaming. Everyone else who touched it or tried to move it described a similar phenomenon. Even the drone pilot back at base said she heard screams as her model was destroyed, even if she wasn’t even at the site.’

Agent 19 thought to herself for a moment. ‘Yes, those incidents were recorded, but should we really trust Saihara?’

Shuichi started to become agitated. ‘I’ve been your lab rat for these operations before, and suddenly now you don’t know if you can trust me?’

‘We still do not know if you have been compromised, plus you could get hurt. Shirogane could easily have planted voices in your head in response to these stimuli.’

‘Look, I know none of you actually trust me, but we have to at least try. Nobody has been seriously injured from touching or moving the mask?’

‘Correct. However, I still am unsure if you should proceed.’

Shuichi let out a sigh. ‘Don’t you want answers? Isn’t that why you brought me down here in the first place?’

Agent 19 paused for a moment. ‘Fine. Spread out so Saihara can grab the mask.’

_Now’s your chance. Oh, and it won’t hurt, but I still apologise in advance, kehehe._

Wait, that laugh. Could it be? There was only one way to find out. Shuichi hesitated as he reached for the mask. The moment he touched it, he lost control of his limbs as he took the mask and put it over his face.

‘At last, I can communicate with you all.’ Shuichi found himself speaking even though it wasn’t him. The voice that came out was none other than a ghostly version of Korekiyo Shinguji.

All of the field agents raised their guns, but Shuichi raised his arms in response. Agent 19 walked forward to face Shuichi.

‘Saihara, what is this?’ Agent 19 said.

Korekiyo laughed. ‘Why talk to him when you have me? Am I not what you’ve been looking for?’

‘Who are you? What have you done with Saihara?’

‘Shuichi will be fine as long as you don’t harm him. I am merely his former classmate, Korekiyo Shinguji.’

‘Shinguji is dead. We all saw Danganronpa V3, we saw your execution and your sick obsession with your sister.’

Korekiyo screamed. ‘Don’t you dare mention her, she betrayed me! How could she do that after I gave her nothing but my unwavering love?’

‘Look, what do you even want? Is this really you?’

‘Kehehe, all I request of you is to keep me with Shuichi. I simply want to catch up, as old friends do.’

Shuichi mustered every bit of his will to speak. ‘Can we even be friends, Kiyo? After everything that happened back there? You’re a serial killer.’

Korekiyo’s voice turned bitter. ‘After sister’s betrayal, I have no reason to keep killing. It hurts to even taste life again. Shuichi, I do not plan to exist much longer. I merely created this mask as a conduit between the living and the dead.’

‘So people could talk to you?’

‘If they so desired. But no, I do not believe I’m the dead person you seek to speak to.’

‘What are you even saying?’

‘I can’t read your exact thoughts, but I can sense your feelings. You miss her. Even with the short amount of time you shared, it was one of the best connections you felt with another human being. Even as she remains dead, your love for her still remains strong. I find that beautiful.’

Shuichi’s voice grew pained. ‘Kiyo, please. Stop. Not now, not in front of everyone.’

Agent 19’s mouth widened. ‘Is he talking about?’

Korekiyo redirected Shuichi’s gaze to her. ‘Kaede Akamatsu. Of course, if Shuichi ever so desired to speak with another student, he may have that choice. If he wants to give this to one of the other survivors and let them choose, that is his right too. But when I created this, I only had time to allow it to speak to one dead student. My methods are in my diary. You are free to study it, however I specifically made this for myself or my friends, any that would survive the killing game. That is why only Shuichi and any other survivors may hold or wear this mask.’

‘Kiyo, can I take this thing off now? I can barely hold it here.’ Shuichi’s voice was increasingly strained.

‘Of course. We shall speak later.’


	3. Distrust

Shuichi awakened in a white room on a bed. He must’ve passed out after the possession and was put in a sick room to recover. As he lifted himself up, he found himself using lots of energy to even move. He looked to a bench to his side and saw the mask Korekiyo used. As he got into a sitting position, a nurse walked in and gave him some tea.

‘Thanks, anything bad?’ Shuichi said.

‘No, everything should be fine, just take it easy,’ the nurse said.

‘Any news?’

‘Some people tried taking the mask off of you, but it refused to leave your side. Also, your friends are outside. Would you like to see them?’

Shuichi smiled. ‘Of course, thank you.’

The nurse walked outside, and a few moments later, Maki and Himiko walked into the room and each sat beside Shuichi.

‘You okay?’ Maki said.

‘Yeah, I just passed out,’ Shuichi said.

Himiko looked at the mask. ‘Is it really magical?’

Shuichi let out a light chuckle. ‘Calling it magic I guess could work here. Though given the fact I’m here, I’d say it’s more like dark magic.’

‘…okay, I’m not touching that thing at all.’

Maki sighed. ‘It’s probably not real magic; the mask probably had something in it.’

‘Believe me, Maki, it was real,’ Shuichi said. ‘If it wasn’t supernatural, then I have no idea what could induce such a powerful effect.’

‘I saw some agents suggest this was something Tsumugi planted into us with the flashback lights.’

‘They’re still saying that even as they heard Kiyo?’

‘Wait, this was Korekiyo? Ugh.’

Himiko frowned. ‘Okay, this isn’t just dark magic, this thing is cursed.’

Shuichi remained composed. ‘It was found in the remains of his room, everyone else who tried to touch or move it would be hurt or otherwise have bad things happened to them. It only would let me use it, and apparently it applies to you two as well.’

‘Why would I ever want to use something made by that creep?’ Maki said.

Shuichi involuntarily grabbed the mask and put it over his face, and suddenly Korekiyo spoke through it. ‘Because this could be a chance to speak to your fellow deceased students.’

Maki and Himiko jumped off the bed. Himiko screamed and hid behind a cupboard, while Maki got into a combat ready pose.

Korekiyo sighed. ‘Kehehe, I have to admit, even with your hostile nature, it’s nice to see you again.’

Maki slowly moved closer to Korekiyo. ‘Shuichi, what’s happening? Why is Korekiyo’s voice coming from you?’

‘Because it is indeed I, Korekiyo Shinguji. This isn’t some elaborate hoax, I really am speaking from beyond the grave. Himiko, no need to hide, I cannot harm you.’

‘You killed Tenko and Angie, I’ll never forgive you!’ Himiko said.

‘Would it make you feel any better that I now wholeheartedly regret those murders? Sister betrayed me, so now all of those murders were for nothing.’ Korekiyo let out a muffled scream.

After some brief silence, Maki spoke. ‘Shuichi, whatever you’re doing, stop. This isn’t funny.’

Shuichi spoke in a strained voice. ‘Maki, do you really think me of all people would make a practical joke out of this? This is real, believe me.’

‘See, Shuichi said so,’ Korekiyo said.

Maki glared at Korekiyo. ‘How do you prove this is real? How do I know this isn’t some elaborate machine with mind control abilities?’

‘If you don’t believe this is real, every analysis of this mask proved there was no technological integration. Just purely my work, as seen in my diary.’

Maki sighed. ‘What do you even want?’

‘I come with an opportunity. I have imbued this mask with the essence of all sixteen students from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, and with various rituals, I have imbued this with the ability to speak to your dead classmates.’

‘When you say our essences, I bet you used something really gross,’ Himiko said.

‘Collecting samples of hair, skin and even blood is much easier with the Monokubs around. Monodam even gave me dried blood samples of every one of us for me to burn into the ashes that would cover this mask.’

Shuichi panicked. ‘Wait, Kiyo, does that mean my face is covered in-’

‘Of course, a medium was needed, so I used more of my essence to be said medium. If I had lived, I could’ve spoken to any of you who died, and if any of you wanted to speak to a dead student, I would simply be what sends you to the spirit world. However, since I’ve died, my spirit merely manifests here as long as someone can use it. I can psychically link to any of you, however to properly speak a possession is required. Again, sorry Shuichi.’

‘I never asked for this, but I guess it’s necessary to have this conversation. Just get this over with.’

‘The moment the mask makes contact with someone, a connection can be held for up to twenty-four hours. After that, the connection will be severed, and the mask – and thus my means to speak with the living – will be obliterated.’

Maki interjected. ‘Even if this is somehow real, I still don’t trust you. And let Shuichi go, otherwise I’ll make you. Do you want to die?’

‘I’m already dead, Maki,’ Korekiyo said.

Maki turned red. ‘Sorry, old habit. Wait, why am I even apologising to you?’

‘How do you know you won’t pass up this opportunity? Shuichi might even offer this to you, given how he can be such a wonderful friend. You could even share its use, though that would admittedly require some awkward positioning and actions to both make a connection. I’m sure the both of you would like to see Kaito again.’

‘This has to be something left behind by Tsumugi. Some last trick to get back at us in case we beat her.’

Korekiyo gasped. ‘Wait, Tsumugi was the mastermind? So plain and unremarkable, though sometimes the plain and unremarkable can be beautiful. And in this case, deceptive and dangerous.’

Shuichi continued to sound strained. ‘Yeah, I should’ve told you that since you can only sense thoughts tied to what we’re feeling.’

Maki walked forward. ‘You can read thoughts? What can you read from mine? And don’t say how much I hate you, because that’s obvious.’

Korekiyo paused before speaking. ‘Do you think I knew about Kaito from some preprogrammed knowledge? I already told you, every analysis has proven I’m real and not a technological fabrication. This could be your last chance to speak with him, and you’d throw that away?’

‘I don’t trust whatever you are, so yes, I would throw that way.’ Maki started to hold back tears. ‘I miss him every day, but you’re too dangerous.’

Korekiyo turned to Himiko. ‘Himiko, wouldn’t you want to speak to Tenko again? Apologise for all the time you ignored her and finally spend some proper time together, or maybe you would like to do a proper séance and speak to Angie?’

Himiko didn’t hold back. ‘Stop it, just stop it! This is bad, you’re full of dark magic, and even if what you’re saying is true, I’m not going to connect with _you_ to do that.’

‘Don’t worry, I will leave you alone once you enter the afterlife.’

‘I. Don’t. Care. Let go of Shuichi.’

Maki grabbed Korekiyo by Shuichi’s shirt. ‘Let go of him, murderer.’

‘Kehehe, you’re an assassin, and you judge me for murder?’ Korekiyo said.

‘I’ve moved past those days. And even when I did kill, at least it wasn’t for some sick, twisted delusion.’

Korekiyo growled. ‘I already told you, sister betrayed me! All of those murders were for nothing, and now I am left with nothing but despair as I exist in this state. The very least I can do is help a few of the people I hurt.’

Maki then grabbed Korekiyo’s mask but he gripped her arms and put them down. Maki’s mouth shot wide open as she felt strength that was never there before.

‘Stop it, you creep, or I’ll turn your spirit into a slug,’ Himiko said.

Korekiyo let out a high-pitched scream. ‘Oh no, did you actually read my diary?’

‘No? Why?’

‘…nevermind. Anyway, since you two are clearly hostile to me, I think it’s best I leave you now. I know you won’t forgive me, but know I am truly sorry for what I did. Farewell.’

Korekiyo’s mask came off Shuichi, who collapsed. Maki picked him up and put him back on his bed. Maki was surprised to see Shuichi still had consciousness. Maki gave him a hug while Himiko sat beside him.

‘Shuichi, are you okay?’ Maki said.

‘Yeah, I think so. Really worn out, but I guess after getting used to it a bit I’m starting to handle it.’

‘I don’t know what to believe. It can’t really be him, right?’

‘It’s him, believe me. As we spiritually connected, it was unmistakably Kiyo. I could let you see for yourself, though I doubt you want to end up like me.’

‘As if I’d ever connect with that weirdo.’

‘Yep, I’m staying as far away from him as possible,’ Himiko said.

Shuichi paused. ‘I know it’s hard to believe, but somehow, that’s really him. I can show you the analyses he mentioned.’

‘What will you do? Surely you’re not actually going to accept his offer?’ Maki said.

‘Look, I totally understand your hesitation, but the moment he revealed his intentions, I can’t get the idea out of my head.’

‘Shuichi, this is dangerous. Don’t trust him, or whatever that is.’

‘Look, I have my reservations. I think it’s clear how draining this experience is. But I have some unfinished business I need to take care of, and whether this is real or not, this might be the only chance I will have to do it.’

‘You’re taking the chance even if it might not be real?’

‘Yes. If I’ve learned anything from the end of the killing game, it’s that whether or not who we are or what we experience is real is one thing. What’s more important is if it still feels real and means something to us. It could all be a lie, but even lies can say something to us. I mean, we still don’t know if who we are is real or fabricated, but that’s who we are now, right? It’s still real to us. To me, whether this is real or some weird dream isn’t the point. I want to believe, but even if it’s not real, I still want to experience this, I need the catharsis.’

After some silence, Himiko spoke. ‘Who do you want to speak to?’

Shuichi smiled to himself. ‘I’m not surprised if this seems obvious to you, but I want to speak to Kaede for one last time.’

‘Aww, you really miss her, don’t you?’

‘More than you know.’

‘Do you plan to say anything specific to her?’ Maki said.

‘Personal feelings aside, I just think she deserves to know what really happened. That she failed, and that she framed by Tsumugi. I don’t want her to be dead feeling guilty.’

Maki sighed. ‘I still don’t like this, but I guess I can’t stop you. Good luck.’

‘Thanks, Maki.’

Himiko waved her hands around and ended in a heart shape. ‘Here’s a good luck charm.’

‘Thanks, Himiko.’

‘Will you be staying here?’ Maki said.

‘Yeah, this still takes a lot out of me,’ Shuichi said. ‘I’ll let you guys know how it goes.’


	4. Death

Shuichi thoroughly read the contents of Korekiyo’s diary. As hard as some parts were to read, he still made himself go through with it. When he was ready, he closed his eyes, put on the mask and began to speak the chant he had to perform. Two haikus to initiate the ritual and one created by the user to prepare the connection made.

Beloved dead friends,

I seek to meet you again,

I wish to converse.

Don’t fear, I’m not dead,

I just want to speak with you,

For you are treasured.

Twenty-four hours,

I shall spend with beloved,

To give her closure.

Shuichi felt the world spinning as he no longer saw himself in the sick room, but was seeing images from all across time and space. It was incomprehensible until he started seeing ghosts form in the air. The ghosts then materialised into a location, one Shuichi knew all too well. It was the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles at night.

Shuichi found himself standing outside the dorms like the school had never been destroyed. It was an odd feeling. He felt incredibly uneasy returning to an apparition of the location that caused him so much trauma, but there was also an odd sense of nostalgia to the place. The mixed feelings were confusing, that’s for sure.

Shuichi slowly walked towards the dorms, looking around for any potential surprises. He opened the door, only to see a man on the ground that seemed only partly formed. Everything below his torso was missing and leaking salt, and the rest of his body looked like it was about to become salt to.

‘Don’t… touch me… or you will become like me,’ Korekiyo said.

Shuichi stepped back and tried not to panic. ‘K-Kiyo? What’s going on? Did I do something wrong?’

‘No, you did everything fine. This is all my wretched sister’s doing. I hate her so much!’

‘Wait, so what we saw in the execution was what really happened to you?’

‘Yes… and I hate it… anytime I materialise, I feel nothing but pain.’

‘What happens if I touch you?’

Korekiyo took heavy breaths as he spoke. ‘The same thing will happen to your spirit, and you will exist in a state of purgatory, your spirit experiencing the same suffering I endure.’

‘You didn’t sound too bad when you possessed me.’

‘Because the possession numbed most of the pain, as I was basically using your body temporarily. Don’t worry, my possession hasn’t ruined your spirit after what… that wretched sister… did. However, now that we are in the spirit realm and I had to materialise a form, I am now dangerous to touch.’

‘Okay, can you just tell me where I can find Kaede?’

‘Ah, so you chose to speak to her after all. I hope she doesn’t betray you like sister did to me.’

‘Kiyo, everything will be fine… I think? Are there any conditions to her when I’ll meet her? Like, will she be the person I recognise?’ Shuichi’s voice became filled with anxiety.

‘If she wasn’t, there wouldn’t be any point in creating this, would there? When you die, your spirit’s consciousness will be the same as it was at the end of your life, unless there’s complications like diseases, which should heal and restore an ideal mental state.’

‘Okay, I ask because… wait, I should break this to you too… our entire existence might be a lie.’

‘What on Earth does that even mean? You sound like that brat, Kokichi.’ Korekiyo tried to yell, but merely coughed up salt when his voice was raised.

‘Basically, the flashback lights never made us remember anything real. They implanted false memories. Tsumugi claimed that even our identities, who we think we are, was a fabrication. We were just ordinary high school students out for blood in the Ultimate Real Fiction, Danganronpa.’

Korekiyo became frustrated. ‘Shuichi, I’m already dead, I don’t need an existential crisis as a decaying ghost. Does this mean sister isn’t who I think she is? Is that why she betrayed me, because I was no longer the brother she recognised? Wait, does she even exist?’

‘Who knows? My point is, even if we know Tsumugi was controlling our thoughts and memories, we still don’t know if it really goes as far as our whole identities being fabrications. I just want to know, if she was right and we really were all fake identities, would I be meeting Kaede as how she would be without any mental alterations?’

‘Well I’m here right now, and I’m fine… besides being only half a ghost. If that’s the case, then who I know I am when I died is who I was. I have no memories besides those of my life before the academy, during the academy and what I’ve gained from the flashback lights… which are apparently not real.’

Shuichi sighed. ‘Okay, I just wanted to check, seeing as you’re clearly a unique case.’

‘You don’t need to remind me of my agonising existence in what little afterlife I have.’

‘Sorry.’ Shuichi became silent for a moment. ‘Look, Kiyo, even after everything you did, thank you.’

Korekiyo smiled, albeit barely noticeably. ‘No need to thank me. Ever since I asked you if there was a dead person you wanted to speak to, I knew that you were seeking closure that you never got to have.’

‘Wow, that’s very thoughtful of you.’

‘You mean that I never seemed thoughtful? Ugh, the pain never ends.’

‘No, I didn’t mean it like that. Anyway, look, I know I didn’t come here to see you, but I’m sorry about your sister. I kind of wish I got to know you more, maybe myself and the others could’ve given you someone else to live for.’

Korekiyo sighed. ‘Perhaps. But now is not the time to lament on my past. You came here to see Kaede. Once you enter her door, I shall leave this place, and you will have your 24 hours to do whatever you so desire with her. I hope it’s… romantic, kehehehe.’

Shuichi began to walk past Korekiyo. ‘You’re making this weird, I think I’ll be going now. But seriously, thank you.’

Shuichi saw doors to everyone’s individual dorms just like at the real academy. He walked to Kaede’s door and took a deep breath before opening it. He began walking into darkness, like there was nothing but himself. The door closed, and there was no sign of it once it did so.

Shuichi’s unease reached his stomach, and he started to shiver as he tried to look for anything to follow. It would be nice if Korekiyo mentioned this, though it’s possible not even he knew what was happening.

‘Kaede?’ Shuichi started to yell.

Shuichi began to feel cold from the void he entered, and he found himself starting to stumble. He tripped and began falling in the void. He screamed, unsure of what was happening before he landed. He felt the force of hitting what was supposedly ground, but strangely it didn’t hurt.

Shuichi was exhausted, but he saw a pink glimmer. He got himself up and walked towards it. Slowly the glimmer began to take shape, and outlines of objects started to form around it. He kept walking until he found himself in a room that materialised.

Once he realised whose room it was after looking around, he saw someone appear in front of him. Shuichi was speechless as she turned around with a sorrowful look on her face.

It was Kaede.


	5. Truth

‘Sh-Shuichi?’ Kaede was stunned.

‘Yes, it’s me,’ Shuichi said.

Kaede’s already sorrowful expression grew sadder. ‘Are you also, well, dead?’

‘No, I’m not. I was simply given the means to speak with the dead.’

‘Is that even possible? Are you sure you’re not dead? Are you even real? Why am I suddenly conscious even though I’m dead? Why would you come back for me after what I did?’

Kaede began to cry only for Shuichi to hold her hands. Her tears halted as she stared at him, feeling his spirit.

Kaede sniffled. ‘It really is you. But if you did what you did… again, why? I’m a murderer.’

‘Kaede, listen to me. You’re not a murderer,’ Shuichi said.

‘Yes, I am! You figured it out before any of us, there’s no use denying the truth, why deny it now when I’m dead?’

Shuichi’s voice became increasingly assertive. ‘That’s the thing, towards the end of the killing game I found evidence that your plan failed. Kaede, you’re innocent.’

Kaede took a while to form any words. ‘What are you saying?’

‘Your shotput missed Rantaro. It wasn’t your shot that killed Rantaro. Because it missed, it forced the mastermind to intervene because of the time limit motive. She wanted the killing game to continue, so to make sure we weren’t all killed, she killed Rantaro with her own shotput to ensure we lived to participate in the killing game.’

‘How do you know this? Are you sure?’

‘When we were finally able to break into the mastermind’s room behind the bookcase, I found a shotput that clearly had a fibre from your sweater. More importantly, the fibre means it was never cleaned, so the shotput that killed Rantaro was different. Well, and we got it out of the mastermind herself.’

Kaede smiled. ‘Shuichi, you really are amazing, you know that?’

Shuichi blushed. ‘Oh, I don’t know about that. I simply wanted to find the truth.’

‘That’s already great to hear from. So, what was the truth then? Who was the mastermind?’

Shuichi hesitated. ‘It was Tsumugi.’

Kaede stepped back. ‘Wait, Tsumugi? Sexy cosplayer Tsumugi?’

Shuichi’s voice grew deadpan. ‘Yes, sexy cosplayer Tsumugi.’

Kaede laughed. ‘Do you find her sexy too?’

Shuichi facepalmed. ‘Kaede, mastermind.’

Kaede’s expression became sorrowful again. ‘Oh, right… mastermind. So, she was the one behind everything? She was the one who made the killing game?’

‘I’m afraid so. Trust me, the other survivors were heartbroken it was one of our own too.’

‘Wait, survivors? Did more die?’

Shuichi looked down. ‘I’m afraid so. The only ones to survive out of all sixteen of us are Himiko, Maki and myself.’

Kaede’s eyes started to water again. ‘Just three of you? Everyone else is dead? I hoped that even as Rantaro and I died, you’d still all make it out together and be the best of friends. But only three survivors? What kind of cruel game was that Tsumugi into?’

‘You have no idea. I’m not even sure if I’m able to tell you the full extent of it.’

‘Shuichi, please. If you came here to talk to me, tell me everything.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. Tell me the truth.’

Shuichi hesitated again. ‘Kaede, we might not even be real people. Throughout the game, we were given devices called flashback lights that made us remember past events… except it wasn’t the past, but lies. We thought we were learning more about the outside world, but in reality, we were being fed lies so we could follow the story the mastermind wanted us to follow. Thing is, this could extend to our very identities. I don’t know if it’s to the extent Tsumugi says, but who we think we are might be false identities made purely for the killing game.’

‘Wait, are you saying that I might not be real?’

Shuichi hung his head down. ‘I’m afraid so. We might just be fictional creations for Tsumugi’s sick game.’

‘But I feel real, though. If this is true, then who are we really?’

‘Normal high school students who were superfans of the reality TV series, Danganronpa. That series is what featured the killing game, and somehow people were fans of it. Including us, if Tsumugi is to be believed.’

‘You don’t sound sure that it’s the case. Do you think Tsumugi might be lying too?’

Shuichi held his finger to his chin. ‘I feel like something’s amiss. She called her killing game an imitation, like it was something made by an obsessive fan. From what I’ve been allowed to analyse, I feel like the truth is neither the narrative we were presented in the game, nor Tsumugi’s narrative that it was all just the fifty-third season of the most popular show in the world.’

‘Real people killing each other as a popular show? A show that had fifty-three seasons? Yeah, I don’t buy it.’

‘It had to be popular enough to have an audience, but I don’t know if it was the whole world like she said. I saw the audience reacting to us myself. If it was fake, we wouldn’t have convinced them to stop watching and see Tsumugi’s ambitions ruined.’

Kaede took a moment to process everything. ‘So, what do you think is the truth?’

‘To be honest… I don’t know. Ever since Himiko, Maki and I survived the game, we were imprisoned by some agency who seems interested in analysing the game. We haven’t been able to learn anything about the outside world, and we’re just stuck in rooms and having tests done on us, with my detective work occasionally called on to help with some things. Even as we’re being kept safe and looked after, we’re prisoners.’

‘Shuichi, I’m going to be honest, I never would’ve imagined you dealing with so much this well. I’m just listening to you now, and you’ve grown so much more confident since I was still alive. I’m amazed.’

‘Heh, thanks. Kaito and Maki kind of helped there.’

‘Whether they did or not, despite everything, you still seem to have the courage to keep moving forward.’

‘You say that, but it’s not easy. Being faced with the fact that who you are might not even be real, watching your friends die one by one, being forced into so many difficult choices. But you know what’s still the hardest thing to deal with? Losing you.’

Kaede looked at her surroundings. ‘I still don’t get how this is even happening. Does this mean there’s supernatural stuff with the living?’

‘From the looks of it, I think so. Maki suspects what I’m doing might just be an elaborate hoax or a revenge plot from Tsumugi, but when I used the mask that was found that I’m now using to reach you, I definitely felt the dead. Just like how you felt my spirit, I felt Kiyo’s. He’s the one to thank for allowing this.’

‘Does anthropology go into stuff like this?’

‘Given how many cultures have stories and rituals about contacting the dead, it seems so. He was very interested it in fact, but that’s a whole other story.’

Kaede grew silent for a moment. ‘So, I might not really be Kaede Akamatsu? And you might not really be Shuichi Saihara?’

Shuichi’s expression grew sorrowful. ‘Yeah. At least you weren’t there, being told that you’re a lie and that everything about you was preconceived by Tsumugi. That your real identity was a bloodthirsty fanatic who wanted to kill your classmates. That everything you ever felt means nothing because it’s all made up and part of a script she wrote.’

‘If you don’t know the truth, then what do you believe?’

‘I don’t know what I believe, but I believe in what I feel. If it feels real to me, then it still means something. Even if what I’ve been shown is real, it doesn’t change what I’ve experienced as a person, and who I am, and what I feel.’

Kaede’s eyes lit up. ‘Wait, I remembered something. Shuichi, remember when Tsumugi and I went to see if she could disguise herself?’

‘Yeah. Wait, is this about cospox?’

‘Yeah. What I saw was definitely real. If we’re fictional characters like she says, then why would she get cospox when she tries to cosplay as me?’

‘I have thought about this during the time I’ve been contained, and you’re right that it doesn’t add up. Still, I’m not sure.’

‘Trust me, I saw it, myself. Gosh, looking back, that’s even more messed up than I thought. She showed me that knowing she framed me.’

‘I’m surprised she could be so cruel too. I assume she also used that to hide a secret entrance in the girls’ bathroom to her secret room. That was the alibi that tricked us all. If you went in, you could’ve noticed.’

‘I don’t know, I feel like you’re better at noticing these things. Wait, does that mean you actually went in-’ Kaede’s eyes widened.

Shuichi sighed. ‘Yes, Kaede, I did go into the girls’ bathroom. It was for purely investigative purposes, trust me, especially as we were under a time limit.’

‘Whoa, I didn’t mean to suggest you were-’

Shuichi became embarrassed. ‘Oh, sorry. Maki just kind of gave me a fright when she saw me walk out after investigating.’

Kaede smiled and moved in closer. ‘You seem to be mentioning Maki quite a lot. Are you two friends now?’

‘Yeah, in fact she’s kind of my best friend now given I don’t really have any other friends besides Himiko. Kaito dragged us both into training to try and help us face our issues. We were both reluctant at first, but we eventually bonded really well. Maki’s been through a lot, it’s no surprise she didn’t want to open up to anyone at first. Plus, we’ve kind of bonded over losing the people we love. Maki fell for Kaito no matter how much he frustrated her at times, but then Kaito died. And for me, well… oh gosh, Kaede, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-’

Kaede raised a finger to his mouth. ‘Shuichi, it’s okay. I feel the same way about you.’

Shuichi started speaking with some stutters. ‘Look, I never really had anyone before I met you, but you really were so amazing, it was hard not to fall in love with you. Nobody ever cared about me in the way you do, and to this day I’m not sure I’ve ever felt so loved. I’m surprised someone as outgoing as you even would consider to befriend someone like me.’

‘Aww, Shuichi. I can’t imagine being this close to anyone else. I don’t know anyone this considerate or compassionate. You gave me the courage to fight when we needed it, even if we failed. Plus, I kind of like your nerdiness.’

Shuichi went red. ‘Uh, thanks, I guess?’

Kaede smiled. ‘Really, I’ve never been so happy to meet someone. And the fact that you’d try to contact the dead just to speak to me, it’s so thoughtful of you.’

Kaede leapt into Shuichi’s arms and hugged him really tightly. Shuichi wasn’t sure how to react at first, but he slowly gained the composure to return Kaede’s hug. Their anxieties melted away as they embraced each other.

‘How long can you be here, Shuichi?’ Kaede closed her eyes and relaxed into Shuichi’s arms.

‘I have twenty-four hours before I’m forced to leave. We still have plenty of time before that. Why do you ask?’

‘I want to spend time with you. I know I’m dead, but if this is really happening, I want whatever final moments I experience to be with you.’

‘Are you sure? What if it just makes me miss you even more?’

Kaede pulled back and gently held Shuichi’s face. ‘You’re going to miss me no matter what. Why not make our final moments together something special?’

‘Okay, if you say so. What do you suggest we do?’

Kaede pulled herself out of her hug and smiled at Shuichi. Shuichi smiled back, but he began to look confused until Kaede started moving her head closer to his. Shuichi realised what she was doing, and they both moved into a kiss.


	6. Piano

Shuichi and Kaede had spent hours together, making the most of what little time they had. The rest of the Ultimate Academy had opened up in the spirit realm, meaning they didn’t confine themselves to just Kaede’s room. After a while, they decided to simply lie together on the grass in the courtyard and have casual chat.

‘Wait, so you really just stopped wearing your hat after I died?’ Kaede said.

‘Yes, really. I no longer wanted to run from the truth,’ Shuichi said.

‘I guess I at least can see your cute face now.’

Shuichi went red. ‘Kaede, are you trying to fluster me again?’

‘I like seeing people smile, but in your case, I also like to shower you with affection and have you react like this. Your reactions just make you look even cuter.’

‘Well it’s pretty cute that you literally have musical hair slides, you definitely want people to know you’re the piano girl.’

‘Piano freak, Shuichi. You can call me that.’

Shuichi laughed. ‘Okay, piano freak. Wait a minute, seeing people smile, piano… Kaede, I can’t believe you haven’t played any piano yet! This entire academy has been recreated in this spirit world; we should check out your lab. I want to hear you play so much.’

Kaede shot up. ‘Oh my gosh, I can’t believe this. Shuichi, time for piano freak to do her thing.’

Kaede got excited to the point where she was pulling Shuichi by his hand and ran to her lab. Shuichi struggled to keep up, but he couldn’t help but smile at Kaede’s enthusiasm. She opened the door to it and saw the piano there.

Kaede couldn’t help but smile. ‘Seriously, how did we miss this, Shuichi?’

‘You were curious about the stuff you never got to saw, namely my lab. I had a feeling we were missing something, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment,’ Shuichi said.

‘Shuichi, you should’ve said something, I would’ve loved to have taken you here.’

‘Well we’re here now, what do you want to play?’

‘Didn’t I say that I wanted to play Clair de Lune by Debussy for you? I should play that.’

‘I’d like that. I actually came here and listened to it when I needed some time to myself, after everything that happened with you.’

‘Well now you can hear it from me.’

Kaede got herself ready in seconds and began to play. Even after being dead for days, playing was still natural to her, almost as if she relied on muscle memory. It all just came to her. She didn’t need to think much about what she was doing. When she finished, Kaede turned to see Shuichi. He was gobsmacked.

‘Shuichi, are you okay?’ Kaede said.

Shuichi took a while to form words. ‘Y-yeah. It’s just… that was so beautiful. I’ve never heard anyone play piano like that before.’

‘How did it make you feel?’

‘It’s like you said, it’s soothing, it’s calming. And also, it made me think of you.’ Shuichi smiled.

Kaede’s eyes widened. ‘Really? How come?’

‘I mean, you wanted to play this for me, and I listened to Clair de Lune to help process your death. It makes sense. Kaede, I’d love to hear you play even more.’

‘Really?’ Kaede got up and hugged Shuichi. ‘Of course, I can play more. Anything to see you smile, you deserve it after everything you went through in the killing game. Let’s start with some Chopin.’

Kaede then sat down and began to play pieces from Chopin and many others. Kaede invited Shuichi to sit next to her and even hold her as she played. Shuichi grew relaxed as he leaned his head on Kaede’s and could feel her playing. She got to play many songs, even branching out from classical music into more contemporary pieces. Eventually, she stopped and turned to Shuichi.

‘Shuichi, we should play a duet,’ Kaede said.

‘Wait, you can do that? I guess pianos are pretty wide, come to think of it. But I mean, can I really play alongside you?’ Shuichi said.

‘Oh, come on, I’m still just a high school girl. I won’t do anything too hard, I promise.’

Shuichi let out a soft chuckle. ‘Okay. Come to think of it, it will be nice to take something from you back into the living world.’

‘Aww, you’re always so sweet. I should call you Sweetchi.’

‘Kaede, I appreciate it, but that nickname is incredibly uncomfortable, given that actually came from, well, Tsumugi.’

Kaede looked down with a sombre expression. ‘Wow, I guess she really was in our heads. So many of our moments together could just be scripted by her. How much of what I did was dictated by her?’

‘That’s what she said, but listen, remember this is about more than the truth. Even if it leads to despair, these feelings are still real to us. Whether we’re real or not, we are who we are. Those moments will still be special to us whether we had free will or not.’

‘Right, it’s just scary to think we might not actually have free will, though.’

‘Okay, that’s a pretty big topic to bring up. When I struggle with these thoughts that I might not be real and everything about me is predetermined by a writer, I just tell myself that any strange, out of place moments where we don’t do things that make sense were implanted into us. For example, that time where you threatened to lift Tsumugi’s skirt in front of me.’

Kaede facepalmed. ‘Oh gosh, I never apologised for that, did I? I’m so sorry I did something so wrong, whether it was me or something programmed into me. Oh god, don’t tell me that stuff with her in the bathroom and the clothes swapping was also planned to show all those perverts out watching Danganronpa.’

‘Kaede, trust me. It’s best to try avoiding dwelling on it altogether, my suggestion is more like a backup plan if you like. Plus, I don’t want our final moments together to be depressing. Anyway, teach me piano.’

Kaede then positioned Shuichi’s arms and hands to prepare playing, and got out sheets with various songs. She helped guide him as he played, occasionally being more direct if she felt the need to.

‘Sorry, I’m new to this,’ Shuichi said.

Kaede grew flustered. ‘No, I should be saying sorry. I’m trying not to grab your hands and dictate them myself over the smallest details. That’s why they call me piano freak.’

Even if it took a while for Shuichi to get used to playing, eventually he found himself figuring out how to play easily, and eventually he found himself playing a full song. Kaede smiled as he completed it.

‘I like to make other people smile, but you made me smile, Shuichi. I’m so proud of you. You learn quickly,’ Kaede said.

Shuichi went red. ‘Really? Thanks. So, how do we do this duet?’

‘You take the low notes, and I take the high. Let’s see how that goes.’

Kaede and Shuichi then began playing a song together, and while Shuichi was tense at first, he eventually settled into it, feeling at peace as he synchronised with Kaede. Shuichi worried his inexperience would show, but Kaede helped him whenever he needed it.

When they finished their first duet, they then attempted others. They improved with each duet, eventually getting to the point where they felt like one. They grew comfortable sitting together as they played, culminating in them playing Clair de Lune.

‘I was hoping we’d play that,’ Shuichi said.

Kaede brushed her hand against Shuichi’s. ‘I just wanted to make sure you were ready, to make it even more special.’

‘Kaede, you’re amazing, really. I don’t know if you’ve ever taught anyone before, but you did a great job. I feel like I could even memorise some of these songs. I see why you love piano so much.’

‘Wow, thanks. This might be weird to say since I’m, uh, dead, but this might be one of the greatest experiences I’ve ever had. I can’t thank you enough for letting me do this with you.’

‘No, thank you for allowing me to play with you, the Ultimate Pianist. Honestly, I don’t want this to end.’

Right as Shuichi said that, the world started to shake, and there were small parts of it beginning to dematerialise.


	7. Goodbye

Shuichi and Kaede ran out of the Ultimate Pianist lab only to see the collapse of the world was imminent.

‘Shuichi, what’s happening?’ Kaede said.

‘I think it’s been almost twenty-four hours. My connection is weakening, it must be time for me to say goodbye.’

The shaking propelled them to keep running, eventually reaching the courtyard. Once they arrived, they saw even the sky and its stars were beginning to fall apart. While Shuichi was taking in the sight, he soon heard Kaede crying.

Kaede was on the ground. ‘My consciousness is going to fade away again, like I will become nothing. I was executed for a murder that I didn’t even end up committing. My existence might be a lie. Why does it have to end like this?’

Shuichi sat beside her. ‘I’m going to be honest; I wish I could stay here, but even if I had that choice, I wouldn’t belong here. I’d be giving up an entire life for this. I need to still be there for my friends who are still alive, and hope we can leave and live normal lives.’

Kaede turned to Shuichi. ‘Shuichi, you really have grown so much. I remember when you were afraid of even finding the truth. Now, you’re looking out for everyone. I’m proud of what you’ve become.’

‘It’s only because you believed in me that I was able to get anywhere, Kaede. Without that at the start, I would’ve been stuck afraid and without friends to rely on.’

Kaede smiled, but grew saddened again. ‘Dying was horrible. I don’t even know if it’s the actual feeling of death itself or the execution I was put through, but I’m scared of that feeling again. This isn’t right, I wish things didn’t have to be like this. I wish nobody had to die. I wish I never helped start the killing!’

Just as Kaede was about to burst into tears, Shuichi gripped her hand. He felt her hand trembling, but gently stroked it with his thumb to try and ease her. Kaede gasped and turned to Shuichi.

‘Yeah, I’m shaking too. But really, if I never met you, I’d be a mess. You have no idea how lost and helpless I would’ve felt if you were never there for me. Kaede, I’m glad to have met you.’

Kaede grew a smile and hugged Shuichi. The two shared an embrace for a moment before breaking from it, though still holding each other’s hands.

‘I’m glad I met you too, Shuichi. More than glad. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

‘I’m still so thankful you would even do this for me.’

Kaede kissed Shuichi, who then returned her action. Their lips remained connected until they saw white cracks form everywhere, and everything around them collapsed.

‘I’m still scared, I’m not going to lie. But at least you’re with me this time,’ Kaede said.

‘Yeah. Don’t worry, it makes sense to feel scared and confused about everything, but I hope you can feel at peace knowing you never murdered everyone, despite your intentions. Just remember, focus on what you felt and what you experienced, that’s bigger than any objective truth that might drive one to despair.’

‘Yeah, I guess. Whether this is made up or not, I will always treasure the time we had together. I hope you live a great life, Shuichi.’

‘And I hope your final moments are peaceful, Kaede.’

‘I’m going to miss you so much.’

‘Yeah, I will too.’

Kaede began to cry, however she wasn’t sorrowful this time, at least not fully. She appeared to have tears that had content and sincerity. Shuichi began to cry himself too, and shared similar feelings and expressions.

They rested their heads against each other as the dome they were in and the sky finally caved in. As everything began to completely dematerialise, they embraced each other in one final hug that they made last as long as any piece of the spirit world still existed.


	8. Epilogue

Shuichi awakened in the bed in the sick room. He saw the mask he was wearing floating in front of him slowly disintegrate in a blue glow until there was nothing left.

Shuichi couldn’t help but burst into tears. He cried as much as when he mourned Kaede’s death, possibly even more. Some agents briefly entered the room to see what happened to the mask, but they left pretty quickly after confirming what happened.

Shuichi slept in the sick room for the night, alone with his thoughts and mourning Kaede again. When morning arrived, he walked out of the sick room back to his room and thought to himself. Soon, he realised what might help him.

Shuichi went into the common room and looked in various corners. In one small offshoot, he found what he was looking for, and sat down to play some piano.

Shuichi played Clair de Lune off by heart, fully immersing himself in the song. He became lost in the music and what he felt when playing with Kaede. Once he finished it, he turned to see Maki and Himiko had arrived and were watching him play.

‘Shuichi, when did you learn to play piano?’ Himiko said.

‘If you’re wondering, we heard you when we were getting up,’ Maki said. ‘I’ve never heard anyone play like that. There was something really genuine, heartfelt to that tune. Did you even know how to play before?’

‘No, but I learned just last night. I learned from the best.’

Maki’s eyes widened and her mouth shot open. She then walked out of the room, and Himiko looked to Shuichi.

‘What’s with her?’ Himiko said.

‘I think she just realised what I believed in from the start.’

‘So, you got to talk to Kaede?’

‘Yeah, I did.’

‘How was it?’

Shuichi paused for a moment. ‘Even if I was with the dead, this will be something I will treasure for the rest of my life.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, thanks for reading! This fic was really just a method of catharsis and kind of sorting out my feelings about Kaede's death, which no joke is one of the most tragic things I've ever experienced in any piece of media. I hope people get something out of this regardless.
> 
> Oh, and if anyone who knows their stuff noticed any similarities to certain things in V3, I assure you that drawing those parallels was most likely intentional. :)


End file.
